looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Goldilocks and the Jivin' Bears
Goldilocks and the Jivin' Bears is a 1944 Merrie Melodies short directed by Friz Freleng. Plot The Three Bears, a jazz trio, are enjoying a hot jam session, when their instruments catch fire. After consulting a storybook, they find that they must go out for a walk to let the instruments cool off. Across the street (in a house with a neon sign saying "GRANMA'S"), the Big Bad Wolf is expecting Red Riding Hood's arrival. Instead, he receives a telegram that says Red Riding Hood will be late because she is "working at Lockheed as a rivetater." The frustrated wolf looks out the window and sees Goldilocks entering the Three Bears' house. (Unlike the other characters, Goldilocks is drawn as an attractive young woman.) Because there is a "food shortage" going on, the wolf decides to pursue Goldilocks. Inside the Three Bears' house, Goldilocks tries all the beds and lies down in the best one, only to find the wolf in bed with her. The wolf chases Goldilocks through the house until the Three Bears return. Finding Goldilocks and the wolf struggling in the living room, they shout "Jitterbugs!" and begin playing a dance tune. The wolf and Goldilocks dance the jitterbug until the wolf is exhausted and flees to Grandma's house. Red Riding Hood returns to find the wolf in Grandma's bed, but the wolf is too tired to eat her. The Three Bears rush in, shout "Dere's dat jitterbug!" and resume playing. This causes Grandma to burst out of a cupboard and jitterbug with the wolf, who turns to the audience and says, in a Jimmy Durante voice, "Everybody wants to get into the act!" Home Video None, but bootleg VHS and DVD sets have this cartoon, obviously unrestored and in low pitch, as no such restored print has ever been released on home video. Notes *Because the short contains stereotyped portrayals of African-Americans, it is no longer available in any type of authorized release and is among the group of controversial cartoons known to animation buffs as the Censored Eleven. *The short subject's premise combines elements of Goldilocks and the Three Bears and Little Red Riding Hood. All of the characters are drawn in blackface style. *This cartoon was re-released into the Blue Ribbon Merrie Melodies program on December 1, 1951. Because the short credits Warner Bros. on re-release, the original closing title card was kept. :*This short was re-released on the same date that "Big Top Bunny" was released. :*With the Censored Eleven restoration that has yet to be released, it does not survive with its original titles, therefore they are assumed to be lost. It is the only cartoon in the Censored Eleven that does not survive with its original titles. *This was the first cartoon to be produced by an uncredited Eddie Selzer. *This is the first cartoon to be "PRODUCED BY WARNER BROS. CARTOONS" when Leon Schlesinger sold his studio. Prior to the sale of the studio, Warner Bros. subcontracted Schlesinger's company to produce cartoons for them. Prints of cartoons up to "The Old Grey Hare" will have still have "WARNER BROS." before adding the legend "PICTURES INC." under it starting with "Stage Door Cartoon". References External links * * Watch Full Video Here Category:1944 Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Censored Eleven Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Shorts Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package Category:One-Shot Cartoons Category:Little Red Riding Hood Cartoons Category:The Big Bad Wolf Cartoons